Dream Girl
by I'vE-gOtTa-CaTcH-mY-bReAtH
Summary: Edward, Jacob, and Mike are 14 year old best friends, in their own band. But what happens to their friendship when they come across a girl that all three of them could only dream about?
1. Wolvantal

"When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven

"When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven." I sang in to the microphone.

"Dude, no way are we gonna be singing the Jonas Brothers. We are totally singing Hannah Montana!" insisted Jake.

"Oh you can't be serious Jake," I said. "She's like… a girl with a blonde wig."

"Who cares!" yelled Jake.

"Ok fine, we'll sing Hannah Montana," I said sarcastically.

"How about I sing this time then," offered Jake. "Ok ready 1, 2, and 3! The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself, my heart can't rest till then whoa oh I, I can't wait to see you again."

"Wait wait wait," Mike yelled over the singing. "This isn't going to work out. Seriously we need a new look."

"Ok…" Jake said, putting a hand to his chin, to think of an idea.

"Hey! What about…Wolvantal," I suggested. It sounded pretty good to me. "Part wolf, vampire, human, immortal…yeah it will do."

"Yeah that's cool," said Mike. "We should seriously write our own songs. Edward, I think it should be your job to write the lyrics. Jake you should write the music, and I will work on our look."

"Right, so I will go get some supplies in the house. I'll be right back," I dashed in the house and was back in the garage before a whole second had passed with a pad of paper and three pens. I tossed Mike a pen and a piece of paper to Mike and Jake, and then got started on my song. "Ok I'm done," I said after 30 seconds. "What have you guys got?"

"Dude," said Jake. "When are you gonna realize that we don't have super vampire speed?"

"Oh, right, sorry." I laughed.

I picked up my dark blue and black electric guitar, and played a few chords while I waited for them to come up with something. "Mike, no way is there gonna be pink," I said as I heard him think it in his head.

"I am just thinking, it's not like I really considered it," He defended himself.

"Ok, ok," I said and looked back down at my fingers on the guitar. I heard the garage door open, but I didn't look up because I knew I could just hear who it was in my head. After a moment, I realized that I wasn't hearing the person's thoughts, and looked up to see if there was actually someone there.


	2. She's mine!

I looked up to see a girl staring at me, holding our school's ninth grade algebra book

I looked up to see a girl staring at me, holding our school's ninth grade algebra book. She looked unfamiliar, and her smell was certainly one I did not recognize. The scent burned my nose and throat, yet it was the best thing I had ever smelled in the world. I stared back into her eyes automatically smiled. She suddenly took a sharp intake of breath, making Mike and Jake look up from their work.

When they did, both of their mouths dropped open, but Jake was the first one to compose his expression back. "Are you ok?" he asked, a smile spreading across his face.

"Yeah, are you alright?" asked Mike. He got up from the chair he was sitting in and started walking over to where she stood, still staring with shocked but intrigued eyes in my direction.

"Hey! No I saw her first," whispered Jake to Mike, and jumped up to go greet the girl first.

"What no you didn't!" whispered back Mike, and jumped on Jake's back. Even though Jake towered over Mike, Jake staggered under his weight and the both of them crashed into the drum set, crushing the base and the symbols into pieces.

"Back off Jake she's mine!" said Mike and put his elbow into his stomach and his other arm across his throat, holding him down.

"You wish!" Jake yelled back and easily threw him off.

The two of them wrestled for a few seconds until they came to a stop, right at the strange girl's feet.

She seemed to have come out of the trance like stare at me, and now looked down at the two boys at her feet with an expression like she didn't know whether she should be bursting with laughter, embarrassed, or disgusted. She decided to go with the laughter and doubled over onto the floor next to them, shaking with giggles.

"Hi…I'm…Bella," she said in between fits of laughter. Mike and Jake, looking extremely embarrassed of themselves, laughed along with her now, and stuck out their arms to shake her hand.

Jake slapped down Mike's hand and then said "I'm Jacob Black," pointing to himself and then turning to glare at Mike, "This is Michael Newton."

"But you can just call me Mike," he interrupted and smiled at Bella.

"Right," went on Jake, ignoring Mike. "And behind us is Edward Cullen."

"Hi," she said shyly, looking back at me again.

I eyed her for a second and then cautiously replied simply, "Hello, Bella."


	3. Uhoh is right

**Sorry peeps this one's super short!!**

"Hello Edwa…," she started to answer shyly, but she broke off and a frightened expression crossed her face.

I realized I hadn't been taking deeper breaths for some reason while I was sitting there, and out of habit I breathed in a big lungful of air.

Well that was a mistake.

As I did, a fire ignited in my throat and I leaped from my chair towards the girl. All I could think of now was getting Bella's blood into my throat to smother the fire within me.

"Edward no!" there was an eruption of fabric around me and then a loud growl vibrated though my ears.

I stopped dead, for when Jake phased, a draft blew towards me and the fresh air cleared my head a little. But Jake was also pinning me to the floor, in his werewolf form, so that was another reason why the girl wasn't dead at this moment.

"Jake…get off… of me," I pushed him off of me effortlessly. Jake growled again and stepped in between me and Bella, who was on the floor sitting frozen and wide-eyed up at us.

I was holding my breath now. "Uh-oh is right," I whispered, answering Jake's thoughts.

Mike was also on the floor as he took in the whole scene before him. _"The hot new girl in town…just saw you guys morph into a giant dog…and move with vampire speed to suck her blood,"_ he thought with disbelief. _"This sooo can not be good."_


End file.
